


Grave

by Incubigirl



Series: Winterfrost Halloween [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: Loki and Bucky are on a mission in a cemetery.





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).

> Hello. This is me contributing to this amazing ship after so long. I hope everyone enjoys the story. This fic is not beta read. Any grammar mistakes are all mine.
> 
> 🎃🎃🎃 HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!! 🎃🎃🎃

Loki frowned up at the sky since it was supposed to be a full moon that night but it has yet to come out and show itself. So, Loki conjured a levitating ball of light to help guide their way while his boyfriend, Bucky was following behind carrying a shovel. Bucky had immediately volunteered when Loki told him about his plan. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the cemetery. 

“Now what was the plan again,” Bucky asked.

Loki smiled as he remembered when he told Bucky how he kept dreaming about this woman who said she was his great-grandmother, Astrid. She told him that her family accidentally buried her with a ring that was for his mother. But her brute of a brother ignored her request it seemed. So Loki decided it would be best to dig her up to retrieve the ring. He repeated the plan to his love.

Bucky stared at him for a moment before he chuckled and pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek. “Alright. Lead the way, Iubirea mea.”

Loki weaved in between the headstones since he walked this path many times in his dreams. Loki nodded at the spirits they passed and hummed a tune as they strolled along. It was a song his mother always sings while she cooks. Bucky enjoyed listening to his guy as they walked on. Loki came to a stop and pointed over to a lone gravestone by a large willow tree.

“That’s it,” Loki said with certainty. He laid a hand on Bucky’s arm and told him to wait. He explained that there might be a spell around her grave for protection. He whispered under his breath, and a wall of blue flames appeared and surrounded the area of the gravesite. Loki grabbed Bucky’s hand and led him closer to the fire. Bucky was tense, yet he still followed Loki who spoke an incantation, and his great-grandmother materialized.

Astrid rewarded her great-grandson a kind smile and looked over Bucky with a not so kind gaze. Bucky squirmed under her inspection, and his eyes turned golden, and he let out a soft growl. Loki spoke up and told her that he was his boyfriend as his grip tightened around Bucky’s hand. She gave them a small smile and parted the flames to allow the pair to pass through. Loki thanked Astrid, and she vanished, but the fire remained. Bucky’s eyes remained gold even as Loki tried to calm him. Bucky stayed silent but squeezed Loki’s hand for reassurance.

Loki led Bucky over to the grave, and he waited until he received a nod from Loki and began to dig. It didn’t take long until his shovel hit the coffin. Bucky passed the shovel to Loki and opened the casket without breaking a sweat.

With Bucky’s help, Loki joined Bucky in the open grave. He apologized to the corpse of his great-grandmother and gently took her bony hand in his and carefully removed the ring from her finger. He didn’t want to snap her finger off and smiled when the ring was in his palm. Bucky was watching on silently and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Loki thanked Astrid, pocketed the ring, and shut the coffin. Bucky made sure the lid was closed tightly before helping Loki out of the grave. He quickly jumped out and looked over to his love. Loki’s hands were glowing with green energy, and the mound of dirt lifted and hovered over to the open grave. He gently lowered the soil back into the ground and made sure to smooth it over. Loki even had the grass grow back again, so the ground looked undisturbed.

As soon as the grave was back to normal, the blue flames vanished. Loki let out a squee and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissed him good and hard. Once their lips parted to take a breath, Loki thanked Bucky for helping him. Bucky peppered Loki’s face with kisses until Loki pushed him away laughing.

“That’s enough kisses. We’re both filthy.”

“Let’s get you home then. We’ll give your mother her ring tomorrow. But right now we both need a long hot bath. I’m going to take my time making sure you are thoroughly clean,” Bucky said as he wriggled his brows. He hoisted Loki up and over his shoulder and gave his ass a playful smack. Loki’s face flushed with embarrassment and slapped Bucky’s ass in return since there were spirits that were looking on and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, yeah, I'll be doing 31 days of Halloween of this beautiful ship. And yes, I know Halloween is over but is it really though? 😉 I love Halloween and this ship so I will continue to write. I can't say when I'll upload but I will try my best to upload at least once a week. No promises though. lol


End file.
